


If they Return

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Let Them Go. The titles are from this quote.<br/>"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."<br/>The 'theme' for this song is Between by Vienna Teng</p>
            </blockquote>





	If they Return

Dean knew something was really wrong. He'd gotten back to the hotel hours before, completely ignoring his brother, he felt…. Dead inside. Exhausted and his chest was in agony.

He lay on his bed, and kind of zoned out, he missed Gabriel. He missed feeling the warmth of their bond and he missed the hugs the angel would spring on him unknowing. He knew to the outside world Gabe had no serious side, but his lover was gentle and warm and Dean had loved him for it.

He wanted to smack himself; he should have known it wouldn't work out. Gabriel was a powerful angel and he was nothing. He barely could touch Gabe in public because of his own stupid hang-ups. His angel had always had to initiate it, after that he'd completely go along with the touching but for some reason he couldn't initiate it.

Now his lover was with someone who was freer in touching and in thinking. The fact that Gabriel didn't remember what they'd had didn't help in the long run, knowing he was better off with someone else. Before he dropped off to sleep, he was comforted when his brother slumped down onto the bed next to him. Sammy was good at being a silent comfort sometimes and this was one of those times.

...

He awoke feeling warm, which was very strange in itself. He'd felt cold and shut off since he forcible shut down his link with his mate. His link was still tightly closed and he wiggled a bit surprised when arms clasped around him.

His eyes shot open quickly. Gabriel lay next to him, honey colored eyes staring at him and brimming with emotions. Dean thought there might be tears in the mix too. He tried to jerk away, but his mate held him tightly, eyes pleading.

"Gabriel….. What…" Dean was cut off when the archangel pressed their lips together, a gentle barely there caress. Something that spoke to Dean's very heart.

"Dean, I didn't remember." Dean's protests died before he had a chance to voice them. Gabriel sounded wrecked. His voice was choked and thin. Unable to stop himself he stroked his angel's cheek tenderly. Urging him to continue what he was saying.

"I woke up and Kali told me I'd been dead, but Dean I didn't even remember who I was at first! All I knew is my name was Gabe and this gorgeous Goddess had brought me back." Dean felt the cold in his being slowly arming when Gabriel pressed another barely there kiss to his lips.

"You still want me?" He asked, barely a breathy whisper of sound.

"Yes!" Gabriel rolled so that he was spread out on top of Dean, his amber eyes boring straight into Dean's. "Dean, of course I still want you. As soon as I felt the bond close off everything came back and I left with barely a word to Kali. She hadn't had a clue about us Little One. It wasn't done to hurt you. "

Dean wanted to believe, he could see the truth in his mate, but the thought of reopening their link sent a jolt of panic through him. His face was taken gently into his mates hands and Gabriel nuzzled his nose softly.

"It's ok Dean-o, just open our bond and you'll see." The Hunter wanted to whimper. His lover's voice was so tender and the touches softer than anything they'd shared before.

Hesitantly the human opened up the bond, almost sobbing when warmth and love filled him. He couldn't stop himself from smothering himself into that sensation.

"Gabe…." His voice was wrecked and broken. He found himself being kissed tenderly. Oh so tenderly and Gabriel was pressing him down into the bed. His mate's golden eyes burning into his. He could feel the love and regret and guilt coming through their bond. He wanted to reconnect and passed his yearning his need along to his mate.

He couldn't even hold onto his sorrow feeling how much the angel loved him. He reached up, gently fisting his lover's gorgeous hair and kissed him, trying to show him how much he'd been hurt.

They removed their clothes between kisses and gentle touches. When Gabriel finally sunk into Dean's body it was slow, tender. Something together they'd never done. Dean was whining and sobbing at every slow press of Gabriel's cock inside of him.

Their bond was singing and he was in heaven. For the first time in his life, as he tumbled over the edge, Dean felt deserving and worth something.

As they lay in the aftermath of their lovemaking Dean curled up close to his mate as the other's wings came and covered him gentle.

He was home


End file.
